


roll me in designer sheets, i'll never get enough

by switchienana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom Lee Jeno, Dom Na Jaemin, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sub Lee Jeno, Sub Na Jaemin, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Top Lee Jeno, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism, implied markhyuck, jaemin is a college student, jaemin is an architecture student, jeno is a thirty something year old, jeno is an architect, kinda not really, please don't sue me, sorry if it's bad, you get the jist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchienana/pseuds/switchienana
Summary: when jaemin accepted his best friend's deal to take his spot on a blind date and reject whoever was waiting, he really didn't think he could fuck it up all that bad. but as he lay shirtless next to said blind date, he really couldn't think of how he could have fucked it up so well.~~~PROMPT 86: Jaemin, a struggling college student, is hired by his bestfriend Donghyuck to attend a blind date that Donghyuck's family organized because Donghyuck have been hiding his relationship with the rookie musician Mark with his family. Jaemin agreed in the name of love. He believes that those trully inlove doesn't deserved to be separated from each other. He planned to just introduce himself as Donghyuck and straight up reject whoever his blind date was. That was the plan right? So why did he woke up the next day beside the famous young architect, Lee Jeno.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 200
Collections: NOMIN FIC FEST





	roll me in designer sheets, i'll never get enough

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this is my first ever ficfest entry, so i really don't know how i did hehe. i'm a little rusty so i do hope you forgive me for any errors i may have made and i hope you enjoy! ^-^
> 
> (title: lyrics from blondie- call me)

na jaemin knew he was never the top of the social chain, it becoming abundantly clear the moment he entered schooling. the first day when he rocked up in hand-me-down clothes and with a school bag that must have been a student’s twenty years ago, he knew he wasn’t to be the upper echelon of social status and riches. but he was oddly okay with it, always walking into whatever situation with a bright smile on his face. he wasn’t ashamed of the background he came from, even though his family wasn’t well off like many of his friends. he had loving parents, had a roof over his head, had food to eat and water to drink and that was enough from him. however these financial issues seemed to spell disaster when it came to his education. jaemin was found to be a very bright boy, almost from the moment his teachers assessed him for the first time. this broadened the possibilities of career paths and with more complex career paths came greater study fees. a double degree in architecture and engineering really wasn’t going to pay itself, jaemin learning this the hard way as his student debt builds up every second. his family had done all they can to support him, the boy being more than grateful for everything they had done for him, not wanting to take anymore away from them as his parents retire due to old age. this lead to many... less than opportune options that he had to resort to. working three jobs? check! taking every shift possible? check! doing chores and errands for others in return for some cash? check! all of that while trying to balance his studies and he was really struggling. 

today was one of his rare days off, no school, no work, no commitments whatsoever. his original plan was to just lay in bed all day and catch up on his mountains of missed sleep. but that was soon broken by a quick but urgent phone call from his best friend donghyuck. he didn’t say much, but the tone of his voice gave all of his worries away. so he lugged himself out of bed and got changed, feeling slightly guilty that he had turned down a family event for rest but now he was doing anything but. he combed through his pink hair to ensure it was presentable before exiting his dorm room.

now donghyuck was his polar opposite if you were to compare backgrounds. he was the son of a ceo and a surgeon, meaning that they were never short on funds for anything in relation to their children. he always had the best in whatever it was, sometimes even having access to certain things before the general public was able to access them. however his family background didn’t mean he wasn’t exposed to family related issues as well. his parents expectations of him were through the roof, something to do with the fact that he was the eldest of the bunch. they had pressured him to pursue a more high end career path, ending up opting for a law degree. he had met jaemin in one of his electives that his course forced him to take, the boys relating over their different yet similar issues in relation to family.

donghyuck’s family always seemed to have his life already planned out for him, this even including his love life. they wanted to be the ones to choose his perfect partner for him, leaving him out of the decision making process surrounding his own suitors. this of course, lead him to sneak around a lot. and well, he ended up falling in love with music major mark lee, and he really couldn’t help that. he knew his parents would disapprove, wanting him to date someone of high social standing. but nothing would get in the way of them now, they were too deep in. 

jaemin soon arrived at the elder’s dorm that was across campus, knocking on the door quietly as to not disturb anyone else in the hall, cause lord knows he’s done that before. the door opened as soon as he knocked the first time, an arm darting out and tugging him inside. the pinkette stumbled into the spacious dorm room, glaring up at the elder due to the fact he had almost tripped over. however his look quickly turned into one of confusion as he saw how hyuck was pacing around the room, mumbling quietly to himself as he did so. he then paused and turned to look at the other, a look of pure dread present on his face.

“this is the end jaemin! the end i say!” hyuck whined, flopping onto his couch with a groan. jaemin had to stifle a giggle as he made his way over, amused by the dramatics he was putting on. however he soon realised that his actions weren’t an exaggerated, an urgency coming through in his movements as he went to check on his friend. hyuck turned over to face the younger with teary eyes, jaemin’s eyes going wide as he bent down to pull the purple haired male into a comforting hug.

“whoa, calm down. breathe and tell me what the hell is wrong.” jaemin said as he stroked the boy’s hair, noticing how the tension in his muscles seemed to dissipate at the action. 

“a blind fucking date! my parents set me up on a blind fucking date! i just- they’re really pushing it this time.” hyuck breathed, sitting up with a grumpy look on his face. jaemin really felt sorry for the boy, not understanding what it would be like not be allowed to be open and date whoever he wants. but they both had to be reasonable in this situation, jaemin needed to calm him down so he wouldn’t do something that he would regret.

“i mean, it shouldn’t be that bad, you just go-“

“go! the fuck do you mean go! i’ve already got plans with mark tonight and even then i ain’t about to let them dictate my love life.” hyuck snapped back, standing up off of the couch to begin pacing around once again. jaemin hummed, expecting this sort of response. and he some what agreed, his love life shouldn’t be controlled. but there was really nothing that either of them could do about how they try to set him up on dates. the younger looked up at his friend, both of them pondering over what they could do.

“so then what are you gonna do?” jaemin inquired, looking cautiously at his best friend. hyuck’s face lit up like a lightbulb, a bright idea coming to his mind about what to do. he turned to look at the pink haired male, an evil look forming on his lips. the younger felt a shiver going down his spine, not liking where this was going.

“you’re gonna go for me.” hyuck smiled, pointing at the boy on the couch as he said so. jaemin’s eyes went wide, shooting up in response.

“excuse me?” he shouted in disbelief, mouth left open in shock. jaemin would do anything for the boy in front of him and he knew that, and hyuck took advantage of that sometimes. but the younger was really on the edge about this one, he really dreaded the idea of pretending to be his friend and having to meet up with whatever old office junky they had set him up with. but he also believes in true love, something that he knows mark and donghyuck have. and he would never seperate the couple for the life of him, regardless of circumstance. 

hyuck noticed how his friend seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, his face blank as he stared off into space. he knew jaemin well and he knew that he would be thinking over his decision, not wanting to make one that benefited both of them. so why wouldn’t hyuck take advantage of this opportunity? he walked over to his desk, eyeing the wad of cash that was laying there knowing it was worth at least ten thousand. he grabbed off of the desk, walking back over as he flicked through the bills.

“please nana, for me.” hyuck pouted, fanning himself with the bills as he eyed his friend. jaemin’s eyes went wide, stumbling over his words as he studied the stack of cash. the elder giggled at his reaction, holding out the money towards him. the younger instantly began to think of all the things he could do with all of that cash, his imagination running wild. this certainly helped in aiding his decision, although he had technically already made it before the money was even in his sights.

“fine! only cause you’re the cutest couple.” jaemin huffed. hyuck let out a squeal, jumping onto the couch with a bright smile.

“yay! you are the best nana.” he screamed, pulling the pinkette into a bone crushing hug. he felt on top of the world now, his worries now thrown out the window as he could now focus on his date with the man he truely loved.

however the same couldn’t be said for jaemin, he was now coming to the realisation of what he had signed himself up to. dread began to fill his veins as the smile dissipated off of his face, watching mindlessly as hyuck waltzed around his dorm room. but he’s committed now and he wasn’t one to back down from a promise he had made, so he guessed he’d just have to show up and... straight up reject the poor man. well at least that was the plan, anything could happen.

* * *

donghyuck’s attention often shifted very quickly and sporadically, thus becoming evident to jaemin throughout his friendship with the boy. he had a little bit of an issue of jumping from idea to idea very quickly without warning. and this is of course, how they pair ended up standing in front of a random designer store, hyuck demanding that he buy the younger a suitable outfit to reject whoever he was meant to meet up with. the elder was attempting to lug him into the store, tugging harshly on his arm as the pinkette stood his ground. the shop assistants were looking out the window in curiosity, wondering what all of the noise was.

“come on! they’re looking at us weird, it’s not that big of a deal!” hyuck complained, stomping his foot as he did so. jaemin looked at him shocked, pulling his arm back from the boy’s grip.

“yes it is! you don’t understand!” the younger shouted back, a pout now present on his lips as he glared at his friend. jaemin wasn’t afraid to admit that he was beyond scared, but he was a little concerned about the fact that hyuck wasn’t understanding his position. he had never in his life been inside of a store like this, not even feeling worthy enough to look at a store with items he knew were worth more than he could ever dream of. he knew that he couldn’t afford it and he knew that he probably would never be able to, and the fact that he was being brought into a store like this really disturbed him. he really didn’t feel like owing anyone anymore money.

“i can’t pay you back hyuck.” jaemin whispered, clenching the boy’s hands in desperation. hyuck looked up at him with a weak smile, finally understanding what was wrong. he pulled the younger into a hug, nuzzling into the nape of his neck. 

“nana, sweetie. i’m not about to let you rock up pretending you’re me in a hoodie and a pair of jeans.” he joked, his voice vibrating the skin on his neck and sending a breeze through the back of his pink hair. 

“you’re lucky i love you.” the younger mumbled before pulling away, a cheeky smile now present on his face. hyuck then grabbed onto the other’s hand, dragging him inside of the store. they were swiftly greeted by staff, hyuck mentioning that they may need assistance somewhere along the line.

the elder instantly began reaching for different thing of the various racks, ensuring to pass them on to the shop assistant in a polite manner. the staff member followed behind the pair diligently, jaemin cursing at the purple haired male as he continued to handle the garments so carelessly. he watched on in awe as the elder zoomed around the store, grabbing anything he thought would look remotely good on the boy. 

once donghyuck was satisfied with what he had grabbed, he began pushing the pinkette towards the changing rooms. he was pushed inside, a stack of clothes present in the corner. he started to try certain things on that were laid out together, coming out to seek the purple male’s judgement each time. some outfits were complete misses, others were okay, but none of them were that perfect ‘blow that piece of dick away’ kind of outfits. the staff had now gathered around as well, chiming in with their opinions as they had no other customers to attend to.

jaemin looked down at one of the final two pieces hyuck had grabbed, and he honestly felt a little defeated. they still had yet to find something that was on that perfect level, zipping up the navy pants with a white square outline somewhat carelessly. he let out a little noise of realisation when he saw that the pants were high waisted, studying how it highlighted his figure before reaching for the top that had been paired with it. he looked at the fabric in confusion, quickly realising it had an extremely deep v-neckline, sleeves being made of a sheer paneling that was decorated with gold accents. this top could only be described as teasing, it being sheer and open in every single place aside from what assumed this guy would want to see the most. the sleeves hung loosely around his wrists, and as the pinkette studied himself in the mirror he couldn’t help but want to find some jewellery or other accessories to go with it.

he stepped out of the change room to a flood of reactions, the shop assistants swooning over what he was wearing. however all he cared about was the approval of his best friend, picking up on the sound of his giggles coming from the corner. he turned to meet his gaze, hyuck simply nodding to signal his approval. jaemin then turned to study himself in the mirror, one of the assistants returning with a pair of rhinestoned heeled boots. he slipped them on and got a good look at himself, and he didn’t say this often, but he honestly thought he looked amazing. he also kinda felt sorry for the poor loser he was going to have to reject on his friend’s behalf, feeling as though he was being a little too harsh. but there was no turning back now. 

they quickly checked out, jaemin almost fainting from the amount of zeros that were on the receipt. the pair exited the store happily, shopping bags decorating their arms as hyuck decided to buy some things for himself. their plan was now fully launched into action, the purple haired male excited for all of the drama that jaemin would be able to fill him in on later that night.

* * *

jaemin crashed onto donghyuck’s bed the moment they entered his dorm, which now that he thought about it looked a whole lot more like a studio apartment. he was quickly pulled up by the elder dragging him into the spacious bathroom so he could ‘prep and do his face’. once the purple haired male had done the boy’s makeup, he styled his pink hair in a mess but stylish way so that his hair fell gracefully over his forehead. he then allowed the younger to get changed, grabbing a pair of chanel earrings and a black overcoat in case he got cold. 

jaemin was now fully decked out from head to toe, hair done, make up done and a beautiful outfit on which was complimented by the accessories hyuck gave him. donghyuck have him a good look over, whistling at how good his friend looked. in short, he looked amazing and he even felt amazing. even if it was just for one night, he was going to bask in every lucky thing that was bestowed on him, even if the guy he was about to meet would think he was his best friend.

“you’re gonna knock him dead.” hyuck muttered, combing out the creases in his shirt. 

“fuck i sure hope so, or i might just have to give you your money back.” jaemin giggled, holding his phone up to take a picture of himself.

the pair made their way down to the front, the chilly night air greeting them as they starred up into the night sky. jaemin was greeted with the sight of hyuck’s familiar car, one that his family often sent for family events. the younger looked carefully to see that the family driver, mr kim, was waiting inside. they hopped into the back, greeting the driver as they entered. he looked at them through the mirror in suspicion, wondering why jaemin was dressed up and hyuck was not, already being briefed on what this occasion was.

“uhhh, mr lee, why aren’t you dressed up.” mr kim inquired, turning around to face the boys instead of peering at them through his rear view mirror. a taunting smiled formed on the elder’s lips, reaching into his back pocket for something. jaemin looked at him in worry, a little nervous at what his friend was about to do. one simple action could be all it took for their plan to be ruined, and well... jaemin really didn’t want to have been dressed up for nothing. but what was silliest of all is that he really couldn’t predict what his best friend was about to do. hyuck grabbed out his wallet, beginning to flick through it as he looked at the family driver.

“look driver kim, you are one of the best drivers my family has had and it would be a shame if we had to part over a... trivial issue. plus i’m sure with a couple compliments and some suggestions i would be able to get you that pay rise you’ve been complaining about for the past two years.”hyuck smiled, an evil look hidden behind his eyes. mr kim sat there in shock, struggling to speak due to how caught of guard he was. he hadn’t thought any knew of his constant complaining, only doing it when he thought he was out of the earshot of the family. but what he didn’t know what that hyuck hears and sees everything. “that’s what i thought, so you’re gonna take us to my date location and jaemin’s gonna go in instead of me.” the boy added, elbowing his friend when he saw that the younger was attempting to stifle his laughter.

“of course mr lee.” mr kim muttered and he turned back around, turning the ignition as his cheeks began to cool down after the embarrassment. they took of down the road in the direction of the date spot, jaemin reaching over to close the divider between driver and passengers so that they could discuss their plan in private. 

“okay so the plan. go in, greet, reject, leave. that sound good?” jaemin asked, wanting to confirm it with the person he was meant to be imitating. he was trying to distract himself from the nerves that were building in his chest, the idea of getting involved into a conflict with a stranger causing him to get a little anxious. 

“sounds good, good luck my good friend.” hyuck joked, giving his friend a slight push causing him to smile. they soon pulled up to what jaemin assumed was a restaurant, looking out the window in wonder at just how beautiful the building was.

jaemin slowly exited the car, turning around to wave his friend goodbye before the car took off, the boy watching as it faded into the distance. he looked up at the fancy building, letting out a shaky breath as he saw all of the people inside. this only amplified his nerves, thinking about all of the judgemental looks he was about to receive. 

he entered the restaurant, being greeted by the host. he gave the host donghyuck’s name when he asked for the name of the reservation. and with that he was let through to the dinning room, eyes wandering around to all of the different people sat at tables, looking for the guy who he was supposed to be meeting. jaemin began to curse out donghyuck in his head, wondering why it could t have just been a normal date. why did it have to be a blind date? why couldn’t hyuck just suck it up? why was he so nice? he was beginning to receive weird looks from the other patrons of the restaurant, jaemin’s nerves worsening.

he continued to look around the restaurant, still having no luck with finding his best friend’s date. he was beginning to think that he was getting stood up, having no luck in finding any one. as he turned around in defeat, he locked eyes with a man across the room. jaemin could tell he was probably older than him, but not too old, his brown hair which was styled up suiting his facial structure perfectly. and that’s when it clicked, that man, that stunning ‘stone-faced’ man, was popular architect lee jeno. the pinkette’s eyes darted downwards, his breath being taken away by the sight of the man, his cheeks heating up as the fact that he had been staring at him.

when he looked up again, jaemin saw that jeno had begun to walk towards him, giving the younger the iconic eye smile that seemed to pop up every time jaemin saw an article on the man. long gone were his nerves, he was just straight up freaking out now. he was trying so hard not to run away in fear, damning hyuck to hell for having been set up on a blind date with THE lee jeno. he honestly didn’t know what to do with himself, seeing a pair of shoes now in front of him. he finally pulled his head up to make eye contact with the older man, attempting to give a soft smile in his direction.

“hello, my name is lee jeno. i’m looking for the boy i’ve been set up on a blind date with. you wouldn’t happen to be lee donghyuck would you?” jaemin just stared at the brunette dumbly as he talked, studying how his figure was highlighted by the suit he was wearing. he soon realised that he need to respond to the question, his mind going completely blank as he tried to conjure the correct response.

“uhhh... no i’m not, my name is na jaemin.” jaemin smiled, that faltering when he realised what he said. shit! fuck! fucking shit! he visibly cringed in realisation, praying to anything he could think of so that jeno wouldn’t think he was some crazy stalker. jeno looked at him in confusion, rubbing the nape of his neck and coughing due to the awkwardness.

“well my apologises, i’ll be on my way now.” jeno smiled, already turning away from the younger. jaemin immediately felt bad, he really didn’t want to leave him waiting any longer. but he also didn’t want to seem crazy. he reached forward and grabbed onto the elder’s wrist, pulling him back and turning him around. jeno gave him a some what judging look, snatching his wrist back off of the pinkette. jaemin looked at him embarrassed, needing to get through it so he could explain everything to him.

“uhhh... sorry for grabbing you like that. i just wanted to tell you that... he’s kinda not coming.” jaemin mumbled, bracing himself for a harsh reaction from the elder. however jeno’s expression softened, looking at him like a confused puppy, the pinkette finding it absolutely adorable.

“what do you mean?”

“he has a boyfriend, like top super secret one that he keeps from his parents, cause you know they don’t approve. so he sent me here instead to reject you, and i was meant to be acting as him while he went on a date with said super secret boyfriend, but when i saw you i just like froze for whatever reason, and i crumbled and i... should really stop talking.” jaemin rambled on, pausing when he noticed that he had spilled a little too much information. he avoided eye contact with jeno out of the feeling of embarrassment, not seeing how the elder was very amused by what the pinkette had said. 

“well... i’d like to that’s a shame, but i think i’m quite content with the beautiful man before me. we can still enjoy dinner seeing as we are here and dressed up. of course, as long as you’re okay with going on to dinner with someone a bit older than you.” jeno smiled, holding his hand out to the other. jaemin returned the smile, taking the boy’s hand as they begun to walk over towards the table that had been reserved for them.

“just a bit older?” jaemin joked, both of the. giggling as they took their seats at opposite ends of the square table.

someone must have been watching over jaemin today cause he swore that he had never been luckier. he never ever thought that his friend would be set up with someone so... famous? well in his books lee jeno was. he was a famous architect that jaemin looked up to and kept constant tabs on. he adored his work, finding it to be fascinating and unique in the way that it was designed. however he hadn’t really released anything in a while, and it was kinda a little sad. jeno was also surrounded by a lot of press and rumours, some being far fetched, but some were basically fact. one that really peaked his interest were the rumours that he was a player, this especially being of interest as he wouldn’t think, based on the rumours, that jeno would be going on dates. 

but jeno wasn’t entirely his rumours, in fact none of them were really true, but no one really cared about that. the only one that was kinda true was the player one, but even that wasn’t true, jeno just couldn’t see himself settling down. but what the press hadn’t seemed to pick up on was his extended hiatus, unable to find any source of inspiration for his creations. and ironically, this was how he landed himself in this situation. when he had mentioned this at an event with some of his close colleagues, donghyuck’s father, ceo of one of the many companies he works for, recommended getting into the dating scene to search for inspiration. and of course, this was how he was set up on this date, with someone who was supposed to be his son.

but if he was honest with himself, he was kinda glad he met jaemin instead. from what he had seen and heard of donghyuck from others, he kinda knew he wasn’t gonna be his type. he held nothing against the boy, he just wasn’t his type, he really meant no offence. but it was just the way that jaemin’s eyes sparkled every time he spoke, the way his hair seemed to fall perfectly into face, how his smile seemed to shine like no other and how more than anything his personality was pure perfection. and honestly he wouldn’t have wished this date to have gone any other way.

they continued to enjoy their meal, alternating between eating and chatting. as time when on, the people in the restaurant became fewer and fewer, not noticing as they continued to have an amazing time together. there was definitely chemistry between them, neither of them wanting their night together to end just yet.

“you wanna go out for drinks?” jeno asked suddenly, jaemin shooting up at the sudden suggestion. the pinkette quickly nodded, both boys standing up from the table. they paid their bill and exited the restaurant, hand in hand as they giggled into the night air.

they quickly found a bar that they thought of a suitable, walking inside to be greeted by warm air and a warm atmosphere. they sat down at the bar and immediately began drinking and chatting away, jaemin clearly having a harder time handling his liquor that the elder. jeno watched and laughed as he heard all the little comments that came from the boy, jaemin saying some of the most outrageous things purely on the basis that he was drunk.

“you know, you’re like really hot for someone so old, like really really fucking hot. do you know that? i bet you do, don’t you?” jaemin slurred. he then gasped, pointing at the elder in an accusatory manner. “conspiracy theory! do hot people know they’re hot and that’s why they’re hot? cause they’re aware so they just exude more hotness?” the pinkette rambled on, looking at jeno in confusion. the brunette giggled, taking the younger’s drink away from him.

“i think someone’s had a little too much to drink, i thought you said you could handle your liquor?” jeno giggled, helping the boy up from his seat.

“i can! you just don’t know how to have fun!” 

“trust me, i’m quite entertained listening to you.”

“fine! only cause i have work tomorrow.” jaemin pouted, letting himself be guided away by jeno out of the bar. it seemed as though this would be the end of their night together, walking slowly throughout the streets. they really didn’t want to have to seperate just yet, having had such a good night that it would be a shame to end.

jeno decided that it would be a smarter idea to take the boy back to his apartment, not wanting to leave a drunk boy alone in the city at night. jaemin began to stumble as he walked, tripping over nothing as the other continued to hold him up. the pinkette was progressively getting touchier as time went on, his eyes darting around as he was nuzzled into the elder’s neck, not recognising where he was. 

“wait, this isn’t my dorm.” jaemin muttered, his breath tickling the brunette’s neck in a way that sent shivers down his spine. the way the younger was acting was really driving him crazy, and it was taking a lot of self control not to just pounce on the cutie.

“do you really wanna go back there?” jeno questioned, his voice appearing slightly deeper, jaemin biting his lip as he attempted to speak out a response.

“uhhh... no?”

“exactly.” jeno smiled, grabbing the boy’s hand as he urgently dragged them up to his apartment. 

they quickly arrived up to the top floor, jeno messily entering his key code before dragging jaemin into the apartment. and that’s when the tension seemed to break, jeno pushing the younger up against the wall in the hallway. their warm breaths mingled together as they stared heavily into each other’s eyes. jeno was sure as hell about to blame whatever he was about to do on the alcohol, cause lord knows the effect it had on his self control. both of them soon surged forward, their lips meeting in a messy and heated kiss. jaemin found himself arching up into the elder, his hands finding their place on the back of his neck, pulling the both of them closer together. the brunette’s soon moved downward, jaemin’s head lulling back against the walls as his eyes became heavy-lidded due to the pleasure. the last thing younger remembers is letting out a high pitched whine as the elder bit down on his collarbone, his memory soon blacking out.

* * *

light filtered in through the sheer curtains as the sun began to rise, the warmth of the sun hitting the bed as it shined in through the window. jaemin’s eyes slowly fluttered open, groaning as he slowly but surely awoke from his sleep. he stirred slightly, closing his eyes once again in hopes of going back to sleep. however those hopes were quickly dashed when he was hit with the pain of a throbbing headache. the pinkette held up his hand to his head, squinting as the sun blinded his eyes.

once he cleared the sun from his eyes he took a good look around the room he was in, slightly confused as to where he was. he clearly wasn’t in his cheap dorm room, this room being too big and nicely decorated to be his own. he had no clue as to where he was, his face scrunching up as another shot of pain hit his head. he was brought back to reality by the feeling of movement beside him, turning to see a figure of a male lying next to him.

and that’s when the memories started flooding back to him, how he spent the night with jeno, how they had an amazing dinner together, and how they had gone out for drink afterwards. everything after was still a little hazy, his headache becoming worse as he tried to remember the remaining parts of the night. but what he gathered from the memories he had been able to retain shocked him. he still couldn’t believe that he fucked up that bad but things still turned out okay, something that was very rare in his life.

jaemin felt movement against him once again, this time a warm sensation stayed on his chest. he looked down to see jeno resting his head on the younger’s chest, peering up at him through his messy hair. the pinkette looked at him in shock, jumping due to the fact he was startled by the closeness.

“someone looks a little scared, am i that ugly in the morning?” jeno joked, nuzzling into jaemin’s chest as he giggled, causing the sensation of vibrations on his skin. 

“huh? no no, of course not. i’m just a little confused.” jaemin hummed, sitting up to help wake himself up. jeno pouted as he got moved off of the younger’s chest, kicking off the sheets as he sat up next to him.

“aww it’s okay baby. we didn’t do anything too bad last night, i still enjoyed myself though.” jeno winked, pinching his now red cheek. jaemin sure as hell wasn’t used to all of this flirting, embarrassment hitting him like a truck as he struggled to form words. 

“so... umm... i...”

“look at how red you are! i wonder what you would get like if i do this.” jeno exclaimed, climbing on top of the other as his hands darted out to tickle the boy. jaemin instantly responded, his body being sensitive to the touch that was causing him to giggle. the brunette watched the way the boy squirmed intently, his touches now moving to areas where he guessed he may be sensitive in other ways. he started to run his fingernails along the boy’s milky thighs, leaving red marks in his stead as jaemin let out breath whines.

however they were swiftly interrupted by the sound of jaemin’s phone going off, both of them turned to look at the device in discontent. the pinkette pouted as he reached for his phone, deciding to look at it anyway. the moment he turned on the screen he saw a flood of messages from his best friend, ten missed calls also littering his lock screen. they were all about the date and their plan, asking questions, wanting information, wanting to see if it was going well. jaemin instantly went to respond, typing away as he got an immediate response.

jeno peered over at the younger’s phone, attempting to read the conversation he was participating in. however his focus soon shifted to the boy who was holding the phone, looking up at him in adoration. he honestly felt a strong sense of attraction towards him, not wanting this to be the only time they come into contact. he moved towards the boy, snatching his phone out of his grasp. 

“hey! i was trying to type something.” jaemin gasped, a frown now present on his face. 

“hmmm ‘last night was amazing, i haven’t felt that way in a while.’ good to know.” jeno teased, typing away on the other’s phone. jaemin’s cheeks became pink at his messages being read out, reaching for his phone with no luck.

“give it back! you’re a meanie.” jaemin whined, tugging at the elder’s arm. jeno hummed, suppressing a smile as he handed the boy back his phone.

“there you go babe. i thought it would be nice to see you again so i put my number in your phone.”

“uhhh thanks, i’ll think about it.” jaemin teased, sticking his tongue out as he hopped out of the bed. he ran away in a fit of laughter, not looking back to face the consequences of what he had said. 

“hey! talk about you being a meanie.” jeno giggled, hopping out of the bed quickly to chase after him.

once they had finished mucking around and settled down, they made and ate breakfast together. they sat down next to each other on the couch as they ate, making random commentary as they felt like it about whatever they were watching. however their time together couldn’t last forever, jaemin reminding the other that he had a shift in a few hours. so the pair got dressed and were soon saying their goodbyes. as jaemin exited the brunette’s apartment he pressed a kiss into his cheek, promising to contact him soon. jeno watched as the pink hair boy walked away, a love struck smiled present on his face as he relived the memories of the past twenty four hours, wanting nothing more than to make many more.

* * *

it has been a couple of weeks since the night they had together, the memories of that night still being fresh in their minds. jeno and jaemin have maintained solid contact since, interacting through texts or calls every single day since. they’ve also been on a couple of outings together, those having become dates very quickly.

unluckily however, on one of their outings they ran into donghyuck’s parents, it becoming very awkward very quickly. it was very weird when they ran into each other, donghyuck’s parents greeting them very happily. what surprised the pair the most is how they didn’t question it at all, just keeping the conversation with them casual. however jaemin found out from his best friend later on that his parents did find it a little weird that jaemin was now dating his blind date, but they didn’t need to know exactly how they came to start going on dates.

however, despite the many weird factors involved with their relationship, both boys really liked each other, more than they would probably like to admit. they really enjoyed spending time with each other and the chemistry was clearly there between them. but there was just one thing that really didn’t sit right with jaemin, something that kind of worried him and made him feel like he was being used. they still had yet to make things offical, this only fuelling jaemin’s insecurities.

yet what he didn’t know is that jeno had something really big planned, wanting to wait for the perfect moment to make things offical between. he had invited the younger out to a gala that was being held to unveil up and coming architectural projects. he was ready to woo the boy, ready to blow his mind and to show him an amazing time. he was ready to show off his most recent design he had come up with, the first one in ages and he was sort of nervous. especially seeing as he was giving a speech about how jaemin was his key source of inspiration, and how without him he never would have been able to drag himself out of this rut.

jaemin was currently sitting on the couch in donghyuck’s dorm, face smooshed into the pillows much to the elder’s dismay. he had just finished the boy’s makeup and he was already ruining it, running over to pull him up off of the plush pillows. the pinkette was high key freaking out, his nerves through the roof as he sat there dressed in his white custom-made suit. he had never been to an event like this before, worried about the way he would have to act, how he would be perceived by others and most importantly how jeno would see him. all of this uncertainty was scary, and he really didn’t want to face the answers to those questions.

“you have nothing to worry about nana, just stand there, smile and everyone will love you.” hyuck said as he sat down on the couch next to the boy, curling up into his side with a supportive hug.

“are you sure? i don’t wanna seem dumb or like some young boy toy that he just wants to show off.” jaemin pouted, feeling a little insecure about the fact there is a significant age gap between the two of them.

“trust me, when they see the way that jeno looks at you... they know you’re not some throw away boy toy.” hyuck reassured, reaching over to grab some products, fixing the boy’s makeup as some of it had smudged off onto the pillow. jaemin got all blushy at the comment, definitely feeling reassured by the comment, knowing it was stupid to be doubting jeno’s feelings for him. and if jeno really cared that much for him, well he didn’t give a shit about what anyone else thought. he was sure as hell excited now, really impatient to see as to what the brunette had in store for him tonight.

jaemin was now completely ready once again, being awkwardly pushed into the hallway by the purple haired male. donghyuck was acting like a proud mother, taking photos of the younger as he stood there dissatisfied. the elder stood there giggling, cheering him on as jaemin began to pose, getting into it as hyuck continued to cheer him on. however their photo session was interrupted by the honk of a horn, their heads snapping towards the front door with wide eyes. the pink haired male turned back around to his friend, the worry clearly present in his eyes.

“oh god he’s here! hyuck i can’t do this i can’t-“

“shut up! have fun, be safe and i swear to god if he hurts you i will hunt him down.” hyuck smiled calming the boy down, pushing him out the door and towards the exit of the building. 

“aye aye captain.” jaemin giggled as they made their way outside, waving towards the car when he saw it. he gave his best friend a hug, nuzzling into his shoulder before running off towards the car. the boy climbed into the back of the car, shutting the door behind him before he turned to face the man next to him. he gave jeno a smile as his eyes scanned over his figure, loving the way that he was dressed, wishing that he could have the man all to himself. but of course he knew that they had other more important things to do, jeno returning the smile as he moved closer towards the younger. 

“hello gorgeous, enjoying the view are we?” jeno joked, placing a kiss on the pinkette’s cheek as he pulled him into a hug. 

“just a tad.” jaemin replied, winking at the brunette before returning the hug. after that they continued on talking, having a little bite to eat and sharing a drink as they chatted. they were just having a good time in the limo, having fun, singing songs and overall just having a good time as they stayed in each other’s company. 

they soon arrived at the venue, the limo pulling out just outside of the fancy building, people flooding inside. jaemin felt a tight feeling in his chest at the sight, the pace of his breathing increasing as his nerves got to him. jeno turned to him, instantly noticing just how anxious the boy was getting, feeling a little worried for him. the elder reached for the other’s hand, squeezing it in reassurance, the pinkette looking up at him with a smile, instantly calming down just by a small action.

they stepped out of the car together, watching the limo drive away as other people continued to enter the building. they walked hand in hand up the stairs, walking inside of the building with bright smiles on their faces. as they stood in the foyer jaemin looked around amazed, having never seen a space so beautifully and elegantly decorated. he was quickly guided by the the elder into the actual function room, people coming up to them almost immediately. jeno began to mingle with his associates, introducing jaemin as he did so. the younger simply followed along, joining the conversation occasionally when he felt it was needed. after a good hour of socialising the pair broke away from the crowd, jeno turning towards the younger as he grabbed both of his hands.

“hey, i’ve gotta go up soon. you’ll be fine by yourself?” jeno asked, feeling a little guilty about having to leave the boy alone.

“yes! just go, i’ll be waiting.” jaemin smiled, pushing the elder towards the stage area. the brunette giggled as he walked away, fixing himself up as he walked up to the stage, preparing to give possibly the most important speech of his life. the pinkette smiled as he watched him, being in his own little world as he watched on, failing to hear the sound of footsteps coming up from behind him. 

“you’re a really lucky man.” a man behind him utter, jaemin turning around to give him a look of confusion.

“huh?” jaemin looked at the man, him looking oddly familiar, the pinkette deducing that he must have interacted with him earlier. 

“kim doyoung, we kinda interacted before.” 

“na jaemin. i’m sorry but i don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

“i’ve known jeno for awhile, and i’ve never seen him act this way in his over thirty years of living.” doyoung breathed, looking at the younger with a soft smile on his face. jaemin’s cheeks turned pink at the comment, shaking his hands in front of his face. 

“i’m sure it’s nothing like that, i mean we’re not even dating.” jaemin dismissed, trying to cool his cheeks down. 

“i think your perspective will change soon.”

“excuse me?” the pair’s conversation was interrupted by a loud noise, jaemin looking towards the stage to see that it was the microphone feeding back. he saw jeno stepping up to the mic, everyone’s attention shifted towards the front of the room. doyoung took this moment to walk away, leaving jaemin standing there alone. 

“good evening everyone, i just wanted to start by thanking everyone for attending. i understand that these things aren’t the most entertaining way to spend your time, but i’m sure it’ll become a lot more fun when we get drunk off our minds later on tonight.” jeno began, earning a synchronised laugh from everyone in the crowd. jaemin looked at the elder with pure adoration on his face, biting his lip to suppress his large smile.

“but i just wanted to share my story and inspiration behind this i guess, before i reveal it anyway. if you have been following my work prior you would know that i’ve been on a hiatus for a period of time, and this has mainly been due to a lack of ideas. every time i thought of something it was always something i had already done or it was just, to be quite frank, a piece of shit.”

“but that all changed recently. you see believe it or not, the amount of dates i get set up on is astonishing. i honestly never really understood why my partners and collaborators insisted on trying to find me a partner, but i do now.” jaemin looked up at the stage, confused as to what the male was talking about. his heart stopped in his chest, a little scared to hear the next part of his speech. 

“i guess it was because i’m thirty two and i’ve yet to settle down and have a family and do all that cringed typical life stuff. but it was because i just hadn’t found anyone i thought i could settle down with. and when i went on my most recent blind date, i honestly wasn’t expecting much but what greeted me was something way beyond my expectations.”

“when this boy introduced himself he made it very clear he wasn’t meant to be my blind date but that he was filling in for my actual blind date. and if i’m honest with myself i’m glad my actual blind date didn’t show up because otherwise i never would have met this beautiful human being. as i said, i’ve never thought about settling down before, but i have a feeling that he’s gonna be sticking around for awhile and fuck i haven’t even asked him out yet.”

“i’m going slightly off topic so let me explain why i mentioned all of this. this boy, this one beautiful, amazing and talented boy was able to become such a strong source of inspiration that i stand before you all today to present to you an idea i have never considered before. an idea in relation to family living, something that i could sure as hell see myself having now even though i have yet to secure it, all because of one man named na jaemin.” 

“now let me not drag this on a moment longer and finally present to you my prototype for an apartment building with the pure purpose to provide a comfortable and desirable living space for families and couples. so please join me in welcoming this design, thank you.” jaemin wasn’t even paying attention anymore, more concerned with stopping himself from crying due to the pure emotions he was feeling. he was so overwhelmed with so many different emotions, not really knowing how to react. no one had ever done something like that for him before, the pinkette’s tears flowing over as he thought of his sweet the elder truely was. 

jeno smiled as he wrapped up his presentation, walking down from the stage as the crowd cheered him on. he instantly began to look for jaemin, having no luck as people began to surround him. however he quickly saw a figure with pink hair in the crowd, making his way towards it to get a better view. when he saw the boys face, he saw that jaemin was crying, alarm bells going off in his head, dashing towards the boy not caring that he was pushing people out of the way.

“baby, oh my god, what’s wrong?” jeno asked, bending down to wipe the boy’s eyes. jaemin pushed him away, landing a slap on his shoulder as he wiped his own eyes.

“it’s you, you dick! ruining my makeup cause you wanna be all sappy and cute and make me emotional.” jaemin cried, a pout now present on his lips. jeno looked around to see that basically everyone’s attention was on them and the elder really felt uncomfortable. so he grabbed the younger’s wrist and dragged him away, not caring for all of the whispers he could hear. they ended up outside on a balcony, jeno eloping the boy in a hug of reassurance, rocking the boy back and forth as jaemin continued to cry.

“i just wanted to express how i really feel.”

“yeah but... you made me cry you idiot.”

“well i’m sorry. i hope you will forgive me and tell me your response.” jeno smiled, holding the boy’s hands. jaemin looked at him cheekily, pretending to ponder over his thoughts.

“hmmm... well i never thought my dream boyfriend would be someone over ten years older than me, but ya know life is full of surprises.” jaemin smiled, wrapping his arms around the elder’s neck. jeno looked down at the boy wide-eyed, surprised by his forwardness.

“huh? boyfriend?”

“you asked for my response didn’t you? i think it’s obvious that i like you and you’ve made it pretty clear tonight that you like me back so... why not?” jaemin responded, swaying in the man’s arms. jeno looked at him in a way that the pinkette couldn’t identify.

“hmmm honestly, i think you’ve got it wrong. i don’t like you, i’m pretty sure i love you.” jeno whispered, bending down so that they were now forehead to forehead. jaemin’s breath hitched, cheeks pink at the confession.

“i love you too.” the younger whispered back, pressing a kiss to jeno’s lips. once he was finished jeno pulled him back in for more, lips moving together in such a passionate way, their feelings over flowing into one another. sparks were clearly flying between the two of them and they couldn’t help but be in each other’s space, hands unable to stay off of each other. they soon separated, whispering to each other sweet nothings as they walked back into the hall.

* * *

after making it official, the couple had only gotten stronger in terms of feelings, chemistry, and just basically everything. in a sense they were sort of a power couple, inseparable despite any differences they may have. and that’s probably why he media are so obsessed with them, the video of jeno’s speech going viral online. this is probably also why they were being invited to do so many photoshoots and interviews. 

as far as school went, jaemin was now acing all of his architecture related classes. this was all of course thanks to the help of his wonderful famous architect boyfriend. jeno had also been helping him out in terms of fees, something that jaemin was forever thankful for. so now, he was well on the way to his degree, jaemin occasionally helping in terms of interior design for jeno’s upcoming works.

jaemin slowly stirred awake, eyes fluttering open as he noticed something wasn’t quite right which was what caused him to wake up. he looked around drowsily, remembering that he had slept over at his boyfriend’s as it was too late to head home when they had wrapped up all of their date night activities. he felt around next to him, feeling that there was no one actually there, the spot now cool instead of warm.

he carefully swung himself out from under the sheets, the cool air hitting his bare skin which was adjusting to the sudden temperature change. he placed his feet down on the floor and began to quietly walk towards jeno’s office, knowing if anywhere that’s where he would be. the brunette had a really bad habit of being struck with inspiration at the most random times, always having to jot down or work on this idea, no matter what ungodly hour of the night it was.

as jaemin had predicted, jeno was currently sitting at his wooden desk, back hunched over as he furiously scribbled down an idea onto a bit of paper. he was working away like a maniac, having been hit with the most fabulous idea that had made him wake up in the middle of the night. so he was sketching away the idea of an new exterior design, something that he often did in the middle of the night.

jeno was drawn out of his focused state my a noise coming from somewhere near him, his pencil stopping in its tracks as his focus shifted. he looked up to see jaemin standing in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe with a soft smile on his face. he was wearing one of the elder’s dress shirts, it hanging loosely off his figure in a way that didn’t make sense seeing at they were sort of the same time.

“hey baby, what’s up?” jeno smiled, eyes curling up into crescents as a result. jaemin walked slowly towards the man, placing himself in his lap, the shirt hiking up his thighs as he nuzzled into the brunette’s chest.

“come back to bed, i’m sleepy and want cuddles.” jaemin whined, looking up to meet the elder’s eyes with a pout on his face.

“let me just finish up this sketch and i’ll be all yours.”

“but i want you now!”

“it’ll be like another five minutes i promise.” jeno pleaded, shifting his focus back to the piece of paper. jaemin complied sitting there watching intently as the elder drew away. however the pinkette really wasn’t patient enough to sit there and wait for his boyfriend to finish up, growing a little antsy as time went on. he turned around to face the brunette, fidgeting with his shirt as he cuddled further into his chest.

he then was hit with a wicked idea, back straightening up as they idea entered his brain, a smirk forming on his lips. he knew that this was going to be breaking the rules, but honestly he couldn’t care less at the moment, he really just wanted jeno’s attention. jaemin rolled his hips once to test the waters, seeing that jeno didn’t even notice. so he did it again, this time continuing instead of stopping. he wrapped his arm around the brunette’s neck, the movements of his hips being more noticeable now, jaemin pressing himself more harshly into the other’s crotch. and jeno sure as hell noticed this time, gripping the younger’s hips to halt his movements.

“jaemin, cut it out. or you’ll regret it.” jeno muttered, not even looking up from his page. jaemin smirked at him, tugging lightly at the back of his hair. 

the younger continued to grind down on his boyfriend, ignoring the grip he had on his hips. he decided to take it a step further, getting more vocal as he moved, pleasure and adrenaline coursing through his body as he moved. he let out a whiny moan into the elder’s ear before moving back and looking him in the eyes, his look half-lidded as he attached his lips to the brunette’s neck.

jeno had definitely lost interest in his idea now, all of his attention now being focused on the boy who was grinding down on him in his lap. the elder gripped his hips harsher this time, looking up at him with a dark look in his eyes. jaemin met his look with a smile on his face, mocking him for not doing anything. but what he didn’t know was that was about to change. he was quickly lifted up off of the brunette’s lap, his back hitting the desk as jeno hovered over him.

“you’ve got my attention now, play time is over. now you’re gonna do what i want, alright? i want you naked, on your knees next to the bed. don’t make me wait.” jeno seethed, sitting back down once he was finished. jaemin chest heaved up and down as he watched the boy, instantly scrambling away the moment the elder finished his sentence. the brunette chuckled as he watched his boyfriend, loving just how desperate he could get for him. 

he let the boy wait a couple of minutes, knowing just how desperate he would be for any sort of touch, wanting to drag it out and tease him a little bit. he let out a sigh as he stood up from his desk, rolling up his sleeves as he approached the bedroom. he entered to see jaemin right where he wanted him, patiently waiting on his knees beside the bed like an innocent little bunny. jeno slowly undressed himself in front of the boy, jaemin attempting to keep his composure as he watched the elder. jeno then moved so he was sitting on the bed in front of the boy, running his fingers through his pink hair tugging on it lightly.

“you wanna act all bratty and break the rules? do you know what happens to brats?” jeno asked i’m a taunting manner, jaemin looking at him dumbly as he nodded.

“use your words baby, you were very confident before.”

“they get treated like brats and reminded of the rules.” jaemin recited, shifting slightly on his knees in anticipation.

“that’s right baby, so why don’t you show me how much of a good boy you can be and help daddy out.” jeno cooed, letting go of the younger’s head. jaemin nodded brightly, moving forward so that he could be even closer to the man. the pinkette brought his hand up to grip the other’s cock, teasing it slightly with his fingers as he did so. he wanted to test the waters a little, to see how far he could push him boyfriend tonight, to see if he would budge at all. so he began to place sloppy kisses up the elder’s length, looking him in the eyes with a seductive look on his face as he twirled his tongue around the tip. he then began to trace his tongue downward towards the base, bringing it back up again before repeating the process.

just like jaemin, jeno was definitely not a patient man, especially in situations like this. he tugged on the younger’s pink locks, signalling to him as to quit teasing, sending a disapproving look his way. jaemin understood immediately, moving back slightly before placing his lips of the tip, this time taking it into his mouth, wrapping his mouth around it as he taunted at the slit. the brunette let out a pleased sigh, his head rolling back as jaemin continued to sink down further, soon having his entire cock engulfed by the warmth of his boyfriend’s mouth. the pinkette began to bob his head in up and down motions, rest his hands on the other’s thighs to steady himself, keeping a slow but steady rhythm. 

jeno was enjoying the sight that he was seeing, leaning back as he watched just how fucked out his baby looked while sucking his cock. he ran his fingers through the younger’s hair as a sign of praise, letting out a deep groan as jaemin swallowed around him. jaemin’s pace seemed to speed up significantly with this, trying his damndest to please the man above him. the elder felt himself slowly losing it at the feeling of the pink haired male’s mouth, still unable to get over just how good he was at this even after they had done it so many times. however he couldn’t let himself lose it completely, knowing he still had to have a level of composure to remain in control of the situation, not wanting jaemin to take the reigns this time. this lead to him pulling the boy off of his cock, watching as he took in a rapid amount of oxygen, coughing slightly as he wiped his saliva covered chin. jeno smiled adoringly at the younger, hoisting him up onto the bed with him now that his so called ‘punishment’ was over, jaemin giggling at the show of strength fro. the other as he hit the mattress.

“you’ve done so good baby, do you want a reward?” jeno smiled, the way his eyes changed seeming a little too innocent to match the situation they were in. 

“yes daddy, please i’ve been good.” jaemin smiled, climbing into his boyfriend’s lap as they sat there.

“you can have whatever you want baby, you got anything in mind?” all it took was that question for jaemin’s mind to be off, think about all of the things that the pair could possibly do together as a reward. thinking about how good it would feel to sit on jeno’s face as he ate him out for hours. how good it would feel for jeno to make him cum over and over and over again. how good it would feel to ride jeno for hours on end, until neither of them could stay awake for a moment longer. (the idea of topping jeno also crossed his mind, but he didn’t wanna push it too much tonight). however he was snapped out of all of his thoughts by the fact that jeno was starring at him with a smirk on his face, a blush now clearly decorating the younger’s cheeks as a result.

“aww you’re thinking about all the dirty little things we could do, aren’t you?” jeno cooed, slapping the boy’s ass. jaemin let out a yelp, jolting as he glared at the other. he nodded, avoiding eye contact with the elder, embarrassed that he had been caught. “come on baby, tell daddy what you want.” jeno encouraged, ending down so that he could look into the boy’s eyes. 

“want you to fuck me from behind.” jaemin muttered coyly, biting his lip as he looked up into the elder’s eyes.

“fuck baby.” jeno cursed, moving the boy so that he was no longer in his lap. jaemin got the message, moving so that he was on all fours in front of the brunette, everything laid out in the open of him to see. the other sat there gobsmacked, wondering just how lucky he was to have a boyfriend like this, jaemin only getting hotter and he turned around and looked at the elder with expecting eyes. “holy shit, have i ever told you you’re like a wet dream?” jeno breathed out as he stumbled to get up, positioning himself behind the pinkette.

“yes all the time.” jaemin giggled, a bright smile appearing on his lips. however he was starting to get impatient with his boyfriend’s lack of action, shaking his ass to catch his attention. “come on, i want my reward daddy.” he whined, continuing to shake it until jeno grabbed a hold on his roughly, ending anymore movements he was hoping to make. 

jeno spread the boy’s cheeks apart to be greeted by the sight of his pink hole, it already fluttering at the prospect of being touched. the elder began to trace it lightly with his thumb, jaemin letting out a whine as he pushed back against it, passing the elder the lube he had grabbed from the bedside table. jeno quickly slicked up his fingers, warming up the lube and the pinkette whined impatiently. in response jeno pushed one finger in, watching as the younger let out a pleased sigh. he didn’t even need time to adjust, already accustomed to the feeling. one quickly turned to two as the brunette began to scissor his fingers inside of the boy, watching as he began to squirm, his head falling forward in pleasure.

jeno then added a third finger, taking a few moments to pause and let the boy adjust. he then began to thrust all three inside of the boy at a fast pace, jaemin’s thighs quaking at the sensation. the elder then curled his fingers up, managing to hit that special spot inside of the boy that sent his head crashing into the pillows, barely being able to hold himself up by his elbows. the brunette had now decided that he was ready, well stretched and prepared. he removed his fingers with a loud squelching noise, the pinkette shivering at the noise.

jeno readily applied lube to his cock, stroking it as he moved even closer to the boy. jaemin pushed back, wanting nothing more than to feel his boyfriend inside of him. and he didn’t have to wait much longer, the elder thrusting all of the way in one go. the pinkette let out a loud whine, back arching up a the sensation of being full. jeno let out a groan as he let the boy adjust, feeling just how tightly the boy’s warm walls were wrapped around him. once the younger had given him the all clear he pulled majority of the way out, thrusting back in in one harsh move that left the bottom breathless. 

the brunette was now building up his pace, getting faster and stronger as time went on, leaving the boy below him a mess. both of them were becoming lost in the sensation of one another, letting out moan, whines and grunts as they so pleased. jaemin was beginning to feel overwhelmed with pleasure, back arched and hands clawing at the sheets due to the intense feeling. he needed some sort of relief, his cock burning red due to the lack of attention.

“daddy, please... need touch.” jaemin cried out, looking back at his boyfriend with teary eyes. jeno understood clearly despite the lack of instruction, leaning forward so that they were now chest to back. 

jeno wrapped his hand around the boy’s cock, stroking him as he thrust into him at the same time. jaemin sputtered out a multitude of thanks toward the other, finally getting the relief he so desperately wanted. both of the boys were close, sensing how close the other was very easily. in response jeno flipped jaemin onto his back, wanting to be able to see the boy as they both climaxed. their lips soon met in a kiss, moaning into each other’s mouths as the pleasure became too much. jaemin came first with a cry, dirtying his boyfriend’s had as he whined out. jeno soon followed after, emitting a deep groan and he realised inside of the boy.

both boys were panting as they came down from their highs, staring at each other as they flopped onto the bed together. jaemin curled up into his boyfriend’s chest, both of them smiling euphorically as they did so. they wanted to stay like this for a little while longer but jaemin really couldn’t stand feeling icky for a moment longer, making his way to the bathroom to clean up. when he returned, the pinkette found his boyfriend missing once again, giggling to himself knowing that he had probably returned to the office to finish that sketch.

* * *

_ i just wanted to thank all of my followers for 1k! i could have never imagined that i would be able to reach such a milestone. and without your support i wouldn’t have even have been able to write enough to reach this. i actually hit 1k while planning so i wanted to include a special bonus scene as a way of thanking all of my followers. so i hope you guys enjoy this little something extra i threw in. _

* * *

jaemin was currently sitting in a lecture, the lecturer rambling on something about foundations and angles that the boy really wasn’t laying that much attention to. he was honestly bored to death, wanting nothing more than to get out of this class and to go see his boyfriend. he was nodding off on his desk, trying to listen to what his lecturer was talking about, knowing that it would be relevant on the exam. 

“alright, before we begin today’s lesson i do have an announcement to make. although i have a lot of knowledge in this area, i really don’t have a lot of actual experience in the industry. so i’ve invited a guest to come and help in assisting me teach this unit to you all. so would you all please welcome mr lee jeno.” the lecture announced, encouraging the class to clap. and with that jeno entered the classroom, smiling up at the students sitting in the theatre. 

jaemin sat there gobsmacked, mouth wide open and eyes wide as he watched his boyfriend waltz into the classroom. he was sure as hell awake now, all of his attention focused on the brunette who was now leaning against the desk at the front of the classroom. they ended up locking eyes, jeno raising an eyebrow at him as a smirk appeared on his lips. jaemin glared down at him, scoffing as jeno seemed to put his innocent mask back on.

“thank you, thank you. i’m glad i have this opportunity to be a teaching assistant for this class and i hope we can work together to achieve the best outcome possible.” jeno spoke addressing the class, the students cheering him on when he finished. jaemin had a pout now on his lips, watching as jeno refocused his attention on other students.

“why don’t we get started in today’s content then?” and with that, the lesson begun. everyone grabbed their stuff out as jeno took over the class.

jaemin did the same, pulling out his laptop as he sat there with a grumpy look on his face. he couldn’t believe that his boyfriend didn’t tell him that he was gonna be teaching his fucking class. he was absolutely angry and he was definitely not gonna make it easy for the elder later on when they were alone together.

jaemin watched intently as jeno took control of the class, watching as he rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. and the pinkette wasn’t gonna lie to himself, he found it really hot, watching how his boyfriend seemed to take control of a entire room of people. the way he ran his hand through his hair as he spoke, his deep laugh, his veiny hands that jaemin was oddly attracted to. and most importantly, how cocky he seemed to become as a result. 

what he hadn’t realised is that he had been staring the entire time, practically drooling over the elder as he taught the class. however he did come to realise when jeno was looking straight at him, snapping the younger out of his trance as he sent a wink his way. jaemin’s eyes instantly darted downward, feeling flustered after getting caught. jaemin really wasn’t gonna survive these next couple of weeks, worried he might combust due to all of the built up sexual frustration.

class had now finished almost half an hour ago, jaemin having made his way into the staff car park. he recognised his boyfriend’s car from anywhere, leaning on it as he went on his phone, waiting for his boyfriend to show his stupidly dumb face. the elder finally rocked up, smiling as he made his way over to the pinkette, not expecting anything to be different. the younger looked up and saw the man coming towards him, glaring in his direction.

“you are dead to me.” jaemin seethed, turning around and hopping into the car. jeno looked at him in shock, scrambling around to the drivers side.

“why? what did i do?”

“you could have warned me!”

“aww, is my presence really that flustering.”

“god i hate you.”

“you know that’s not true.” jeno giggled, however he didn’t receive a response from the younger, jaemin giving him the cold shoulder as he sat there grumpily. and the younger remained that way for the entirety of the car ride. his mood continuing as they made their way up to jeno’s apartment, the pinkette continuing to ignore his boyfriend as he unlocked and opened up the brunette’s apartment. 

jeno shook his head as he watched the boy walking in front of him, smiling to himself at how silly the boy was being. he snuck up from behind, pulling jaemin into a hug as he began to tickle the boy. the younger began to squirm in his hold, squealing and giggling as jeno’s hands darted all over his body. the brunette’s touches soon shifted to have a different purpose, touching jaemin in the areas where he knew the younger was most sensitive. jaemin’s giggles soon turned into whined as he was carried away by his boyfriend, looking forward to getting what he’s been wanting all day.

it has now been a couple of weeks of suffering and jaemin swore he was going insane, this being worse than any sexual torture that jeno had attempted to pull on him before. but it just seemed as though jeno was loving it, loving the way that he just seemed to get under the younger’s skin. the pink haired male really swore he was losing it, the elder growing more and more bolder by the day. he had been teasing and teasing his boyfriend any time he could during class, wanting to see how far he could push the boy before he cracks. and jaemin was so close to cracking, being so close to the edge that he was considering dropping out of the class. jeno was doin everything humanly possible to get on the younger’s nerves during class and it was sure as hell working. he would constantly talk about his ‘super hot boyfriend’ that was his ‘key source of inspiration’, rambling on about him like he wasn’t even in the room. he was really testing the pink haired male’s limits, taking advantage of the position he was in to really see what they could do with their current situation.

the final straw for jaemin was what occurred during his practice exam. jeno thought it would be appropriate to try and tease him whilst he was taking it. brushing past him, teasing in his ear, always being in his line of sight and just generally trying to distract him. and it was definitely crossing the line, the pinkette reaching his breaking point, focusing more on his plot for revenge than his actual practice exam. the time for jeno’s control was over, and jaemin was going to make sure of it. 

it was now the end of that class, jaemin ready to take back his control and prove he’s not just gonna let jeno tease him whenever he wants, there is consequences for pushing the younger’s buttons. everyone was packing up their things, this including jeno and his lecturer. the pink haired boy quickly gathered his things, marching towards the front, ignoring the weird glances he was getting from his peers. he stood there waiting for the teacher’s attention, not wanting to be rude and interrupt the conversation they were having. his lecturer turned to face him, signalling to him that he had his attention.

“yes jaemin.”

“may i please speak to mr lee, i would like to discuss some of the content that he covered in a previous lesson that i’m struggling with.” jaemin requested sweetly, hiding his intentions perfectly behind his well constructed mask. 

“yes of course, i’ll see you later jeno.” his lecturer said, quickly saying goodbye to jeno before exiting the lecture hall. the elder’s facade instantly shifting the moment he was out of the room, looking at jaemin with a mocking look.

“are you that desperate that you can’t even wait to see me now?”

“i wouldn’t push any further if you know what’s good for you.” jaemin seethed, clenching his jaw as jeno chuckled at him. 

“god, you’re so cute. getting all angry over a bit of teasing, you need to toughen up babe.” jeno giggled, head thrown back in laughter. this meant that he was unable to see the look of pure anger on the younger’s face, jaemin launching forward to pin the elder to the desk. jeno looked up at him in shock, struggling to get out of his hold.

“i don’t think you understand what you’ve exactly done to me these past few weeks. and i think it’s time i teach you a lesson.” jaemin smirked, lips brushing against the skin on the elder’s neck as he spoke. jeno let out a slight whine at the sensation, head lulling back in submission. the pink haired boy looked at the other in confusion, wondering why he was submitting so easily and why he wasn’t doing anything. and that was simply because, jeno didn’t know what to do with himself. he had wanted to try this with jaemin for and while, and for it to just happen so suddenly... he couldn’t help himself. he was quickly losing himself in the possibilities of what was to come, forgetting that he wasn’t exactly going to get the nicest of treatments. 

“do i really need to spell it out for you? on your knees now.” jaemin seethed, pulling the man’s brown hair causing his back to arch up further. jeno let out an understanding whine, not resisting as his place was swapped with jaemin’s. the elder slowly sunk to his knees, looking up at the pinkette as he stripped him of his pants and boxers, sliding them halfway down those thighs that jeno adored marking. but that would have to come another time. jaemin looked down at his boyfriend with a soft smile on his face, eyes fluttering closed as the elder’s lips engulfed his cock. he watched jeno in curiosity, knowing that he was out of practice and would really not know what to do with himself. he loved watching the man struggle, finding it absolutely adorable as he kept bobbing his head at an uneven pace. 

jaemin decided enough was enough, even though he would have loved to watch the boy struggle to please him for hours on end, they were kinda on a time limit seeing as they were in a public place. the younger threaded his hands through the elder’s brown locks, tugging them to pull the boy off. he looked down at jeno, silently asking for his permission, the man nodding almost instantly. the pinkette giggled, guiding the brunette’s mouth back to his cock, moaning out at the return of pleasure. he guided the elder’s up and down his cock, back arching as jeno hollowed out his cheeks. jeno looked up at him in wonder, thinking that jaemin really couldn’t get any prettier or hotter than he looked right now, feeling the neediness in the pit of his stomach becoming a lot more prevalent. 

as time went on jeno felt himself getting lost in the feeling of pleasing his boyfriend, gaining his own pleasure from the act. the degrading comments spewing from the younger’s mouth weren’t helping either, only further fuelling that craving for his own pleasure. this lead to him to begin unconsciously rutting down onto the floor, drool slipping down from his chin as he choked around the other’s cock. jeno began to whine, sending vibrations down the younger’s cock, jaemin wondering what was causing these noises. he cracked his eyes open to see one of the most erotic scenes he had ever seen, his boyfriend with his mouth full of his cock, rutting against the floor like a mindless slut. and while he loved this sight, he really couldn’t let him go on like this, pulling the boy off of him as he hoisted himself up onto the desk, gripping the brunette’s chin.

“god you’re just a desperate little pup aren’t you?” jaemin giggled mockingly, the elder nodding dumbly along.

he pulled jeno up, hoisting him up by his arms and pulling him between his legs. jaemin then pulled the elder forward by his chin, lips meeting in a steamy kiss, the younger tugging off the other’s shirt in the process. their breaths mingled and teeth clashed as they invaded each other’s space, jaemin gripping onto the brunette’s well built biceps as his hands roamed his body. the both of them were clearly getting desperate, not wanting to seperate as they sought after their own pleasure. jaemin was the one to break the kiss, a string of salvia connecting their lips as a sort of symbol of their desperation. 

“now listen, i’m gonna prep myself and you’re gonna watch like a good little boy, okay? and if you follow the rules, then maybe i’ll let you fuck mommy’s ass.” jaemin panted having being breathless from their kiss, shoving four of his fingers in the elder’s mouth for him to suck on. when he was satisfied, he removed his fingers from the male’s mouth. he pushed jeno down into the desk chair behind him, reminding him to behave or he wouldn’t get what he wanted.

jaemin quickly threw his pants and boxers aside, having wrestled them off of his legs in a hurry. he pulled his shirt up as he crawled up onto the desk, ass now on full display for the man behind him. he very slowly inserted the first finger into himself, shuddering as the feeling and the burn due to a lack of lubricant. he continued to thrust it in and out of himself at a reasonable pace, being sure to moan out loud to show how well he could please himself. how he didn’t need jeno. how it was a reward if jeno were to get to touch him.

one turned to two very quickly, jaemin feeling himself growing more desperate by the second. soon two wasn’t enough, a third being added as his moans and whines increased in volume and pitch. angled them in such a way that they would hit his spot dead on, jolting forward on the desk in pleasure. jeno watched on intensely, not missing a single movement of the younger, feeling himself getting even more turned on if that was possible, watching as a fourth finger managed to make its way inside of the boy’s hole. jaemin giggled to himself in pleasure, feeling the elder’s eyes burning into his skin. he turned around to wink at the boy, letting out a moan as he hit his spot dead on, looking jeno dead in his eyes. 

“you could have done this for me baby, but you’ve been to busy trying to show everyone how much of a slut you are, i honestly don’t think you deserve it.” jaemin whined out, his tone still coming across as authoritative. jeno let out a gasp, instantly scrambling to apologise, wanting the pleasure he so desperately needed.

“no mommy please, i’ll be a good boy, i promise. i promise mommy!” jaemin giggled at how desperate his boyfriend was being, hopping down off of the desk to peer down at him from where the elder was sitting. 

“why don’t you beg some more, and then i’ll think about it.”

“please mommy i promise to be a good boy and fuck mommy so well. i won’t ever be a dumb pup and embarrass mommy like that again, please just let jen fuck you, jen needs you so bad. need to feel mommy around jen so bad.” jaemin let out a curse at the begging, finding this new side of jeno unbelievably hot. he decided to finally give in, laying himself out on the desk as he invited jeno forward.

jaemin spat into the palm of his hand, reaching in between his legs to slick up jeno’s cock, stroking it back and forth as he smirked, watching the male crumble with the tiniest bit of pleasure. the pinkette then pulled the elder in as close as possible, giving him the go ahead to begin what he had been looking forward to this entire time. jeno thrusted inside of the boy in one go, already losing himself at the feeling of his boyfriend wrapped around him, so warm and tight that he really couldn’t help it. and jaemin really wasn’t doing much better, body flat against the desk as he writhed around in pleasure.

jeno waited a little before he started thrusting, not wanting to hurt the younger in the heat of the moment. he pulled back and pistoned in, quickly becoming overwhelmed by the feeling of it all, quickly becoming dumb due to the feeling. his thrusts were becoming very sloppy very quickly as jeno lost control, acting more like a puppy going through their first rut than the mature and well-experienced boyfriend that jaemin knew. and he really wasn’t impressed, lying there as his moans started to die down, the feeling of an uneven pace and shallow thrusts not really doing anything for him in the moment. the younger let out a sigh, sitting up on his elbows, reaching up to pull the man down by his hair.

“fuck me like i know you can or i’ll do it my fucking self you dumb slut.” jaemin growled, letting go roughly before lying back down. jeno let out a shameful whimper, lowering his head in shame as he felt guilty. he began to babble out apologies, silencing himself when he realised that he needed to please him boyfriend. 

he took a moment to ground himself, wanting to make sure that this time he pleased his boyfriend. he quickly snapped his hips back into the boy, hitting his prostate dead on. jaemin let out a loud gasp, his back arching up into the touch of the elder. they were really going at it now, jeno’s pace relentless as he focused on the younger’s pleasure. the pinkette swore he had never been more vocal, not even caring about the fact that they were in public anymore. he really couldn’t give less of a fuck at the moment about getting caught, nails scrapping at the elder’s back, pulling him into his chest. 

both of the males were close, clawing and touching each other like crazy as jaemin attached his lips to jeno’s neck. the younger’s moans became erratic, the brunette holding him down as their hands entwined together as jeno delivered one final thrust, spilling inside of the younger as he moaned into his ear. jaemin followed instantly after, the sensation of being full being enough to tip him over the edge, twitching from sensitivity as the elder pulled out of him. 

jeno took the responsibility of pulling them off of the desk chair, resting jaemin in his lap. a moment of silence was shared between the couple as they basked in each other’s presence. quickly breaking out into a fit of giggles as they realised the reality of what they had just done. 

“you did so well baby, didn’t think you had that in you.” jeno smiled, stroking the boy’s hair. 

“well you’re the one who pulled it out of me. god, never thought i’d fuck around on my lecturers desk but... there’s a first time for everything.” jaemin giggled, resting his head against his boyfriend’s chest.

“we could try doing it on this chair next.”

“you’re gross.”

“but you love it.”

“yeah, i really do.” jaemin smiled, placing a peck on the elder’s lips. they stared at each other in pure adoration, ready for their future together, knowing that they weren’t going to part any time soon. jeno bit his lip to suppress his laughter as he lifted the boy up off of the chair and up against the whiteboard, jaemin screaming at him to let him down so they could get dressed

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you made it all the way to the end of this monster fic i really want to thank you from the bottom of my heart, even the fact that you have read this really means a lot to me and i hope you continue to support my works in the future. below i have linked my twitter where you can find my other works if you are interested. :)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/switchienana)


End file.
